


to hunt for god

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, hunting for god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's hunt for God leads him to strange places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to hunt for god

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В поисках Бога](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082847) by [Zerinten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten)



The amulet he shows her is warm to the touch, and Lucy smiles.

"God is everywhere here," she says, waving her hand around her. "This is his land, and he comes when he pleases."

"But where is he now?" Castiel says, tired and ragged, and Lucy takes his hand and leads him to a seat in the garden.

"Where he is needed," she says serenely. "Rest. I will go find my brothers, that you may consult with them."

+

Peter is tall and commanding, his air like Dean's, and the brother who follows like a shadow reminds Castiel of Sam. Drawing comparisons, he has been told, is a human trait, one he has been falling into more and more recently.

"Lucy says you are looking for Aslan," Peter says, stern, and Castiel stands.

"I am searching for God," Castiel says. "He has left, and he is needed."

"If you wait long enough, Aslan will come," Peter says, and Castiel shakes his head.

"I do not have time," he says. "The longer I wait, the harder it will be to return. I must leave soon or remain here forever. I must find God."

"He does not come when called," Peter says, and for a moment Castiel wonders if Dean would be like this if he had never broken.

"If you must leave before he returns, we will tell him you have been here," Edmund says quietly, and Castiel nods.

"I am almost out of time," he says. "Tell Aslan that Castiel has need of him."

"We will," Edmund says, and then Castiel breathes in deeply and turns time forward again.


End file.
